Partners in Crime (Stopping)
by Alithe Cambre
Summary: How did Steve and Natasha come to work together? Post-Avengers and Pre-Winter Soldier, a little drabble I wrote about how I imagine it went down. (Sort of Romance, IDK)


**Partners in Crime Stopping**

Post Avengers Steve Centric Drabble (Pre Winter Soldier)

I was watching the 2013 comic con panel from CA: TWS and Scarlett began talking about how Steve and Natasha have been working together for a couple years at this point and I had an idea of how that came to be. Here it is!

"Agent Romanov, you have been called to a meeting with Director Fury and the other Avengers," a voice at her door called. Natasha had heard the person approach, she may look like she was busy meditating but she had learned long ago that she couldn't let her guard down- not even on the Helicarrier.

"Thank you, Agent Hill," when the two women were off duty they could almost be called friends. Natasha had even shared a few shots of her high-end Russian vodka with the younger agent. In fact, besides Clint Barton, Phil Coulson, and Director Fury himself, the third in command was the only person who knew almost Natasha's entire "back story". On duty was another account entirely- they were always formal and impartial, as they should be.

Sighing, Natasha unfolded her legs from the lotus position and stood, grabbing her pristinely folded, SHIELD issued uniform and heading into the bathroom that was adjoined to her quarters. She stripped out of the grey sweatpants and white tank top that she currently wore and pulled on the cat suit swiftly. Taking the elastic tie from her hair, she shook her head and ran her fingers through the red curls.

Perfect, as usual. She wasn't conceited, in fact she cared very little about her appearance, but she knew the benefits of attraction in the field and that people were less likely to remember you if you didn't stand out. She exited the bathroom and strapped on her gun belt before heading directly to the conference room towards the center of the helicarrier.

"Agent Romanov, I am glad you could join us," she nodded at Fury's greeting and sat down in an empty chair quietly. It wasn't long before the last Avenger arrived, Tony, "fashionably" late as always. "Now that we're all here," the director glared at Tony, who was just taking his seat. "We can discuss what I have called you here for. Now, Captain Rogers is experienced with militant conditions and I think we can all agree that he is great at leading this team," no one objected, not even Tony. Steve, on Fury's left side, blushed. "But the fact is he has very little field expertise. As the Captain has expressed an interest in working full-time for SHIELD, he and I have decided that he needs a mentor on blending in the modern world. But also he needs a partner to be his second in command on missions until he grows more comfortable with this."

"Yeah, I'm out," Tony spoke up. "Sorry, sleeping beauty but Pepper would kill me if I started going on missions."

"That's fine, Tony," Steve smiled adorably.

Wait, did she really just think that? What the hell? Natasha shook herself.

"I'm out, too," Clint sounded almost disappointed. "I just agreed to go with Hill on that mission in Yemen, sorry, Stevie," Bruce was about to say something when he was cut off.

"I'll do it," a voice spoke. Natasha only realized it had been her voice when everyone turned to look at her. She hid her surprise at herself seamlessly. "It makes sense, I am the one who has been around the longest, I have seen the times change." She was referring to her past- somewhere she didn't particularly want to venture, so she changed course. "Besides, I am mission free and have just come out of a deep cover in Russia; it'll be like a vacation from hard work. I can teach him disguises and slang just as well as any of you- I might even teach him Russian if he's a good pupil," she smiled and Steve beamed at her.

"Very well, then," Fury nodded stoically.

"Aw, Captain and Widow, partners in crime," Tony cooed. Natasha rolled her eyes and Steve frowned. Barton, however, thought it was hilarious.

"More like partners in crime stopping," he laughed.

Fury glared.


End file.
